I would do anything for love!
by Arthur-'Boo'-Radley-Lover
Summary: Jack has something to ask Ianto and Meat Loaf plays a part in it!


**I Would Do Anything For Love!**

The HUB was quiet. Everyone was still there but they were silent. Tosh was at her workstation, working on a translation project; Owen was in the medical bay, performing an autopsy on a dead Weevil, trying to find out what killed it; Gwen was at her workstation finishing a report; Ianto was at his workstation, up to his eyeballs in paperwork from the other members of Torchwood Three and Jack was in his office, also finishing off paperwork.

Unknown to the rest of the team Jack wasn't really doing the paperwork, oh no. His thoughts were in other places, like how gorgeous his favourite Welshman looked today. He was also thinking about how he was going to ask Ianto a very important question. Oh dear, he thought. What if Ianto says no? At that very moment, said Welshman walked into his office bearing coffee.

"Your coffee Jack." Ianto placed it in front of Jack whilst speaking. Jack glanced up at Ianto and smiled. Not a Harkness grin but one that only Ianto has ever seen. A proper smile. Ianto smiled back, turned and left Jack to his nervous thoughts. Jack decided to play a song to help him relax. He looked down at his wrist strap and typed in a few commands. An old Meat Loaf song started playing. Jack thought that he was the only one to hear it but the whole team could hear it and were wondering who put it on.

"Ianto, did you put this on?" Tosh, Owen and Gwen all asked simultaneously, knowing full well that only Ianto could get a tune out of their music player. Ianto shook his head.

"No I didn't. So Jack must have put it on." They looked up to Jack's office just as they heard a voice that was not Meat Loaf's or a female voice. It was an American voice, one that sounded suspiciously like Jack's. Jack was singing I would do anything for love! None of them could quite believe it. Ianto knew Jack could sing and sing well, but he never expected Jack to sing in the HUB.

Up in Jack's office, it was a different story altogether. Jack had a picture of Ianto on his desk and on his computer and he was singing to them, meaning every word. He was also wishing that he had the guts to sing it to Ianto himself. If only he knew Ianto and the team were listening in!

Down in the HUB, Tosh had hacked into Jack's computer after asking Ianto to get her a coffee. She saw the picture of Ianto on the screen and immediately knew what was going on. She sent Jack a message saying that he should sing it to Ianto soon because it was obvious that Jack was deeply in love with Ianto. Just before Ianto returned she minimized the screen so that he wouldn't see it.

"Here you go Tosh, the coffee you asked for." Ianto smiled at her politely.

"Thanks Ianto! You're a lifesaver. Why don't you go see why Jack put this song on? He might tell you because he probably won't tell us." She asked innocently enough. Ianto nodded and headed towards Jack's office.

Once she was sure he had gone she pulled up the screen with jack's computer on it and re-read the message. 'Thanks Tosh! Will do. Send Ianto up please! :D' She smiled and hoped that Jack didn't mess it up.

Ianto had reached Jack's office, knocked and walked in when told. Jack looked up and smiled at him.

"Ianto, you know the song I was singing along to? Well, I was singing it to calm me down. I want to ask you something so here goes." Jack pulled a box out of his pocket and moved in front of Ianto. He got opened the box and got down on one knee.

"Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

Ianto looked at Jack, tears shining in his eyes, and replied:

"Yes!"

Jack looked overjoyed and Ianto was smiling too. He got up off of one knee and pulled Ianto into a tender, loving kiss. When they broke apart Jack smiled at Ianto and pulled the ring out of the box. It wasn't anything fancy because Ianto didn't really like fancy things. The ring was on a simple chain because Ianto didn't really like having things on his hands. Jack slipped the chain around Ianto's neck and smiled.

"Let's go tell the others that Torchwood will have another wedding!" Jack exclaimed. Ianto just laughed and followed him out.

_A.N. Just a small oneshot because I love Jack and Ianto and think they are the cutest couple ever! I'm afraid I don't own Torchwood. Woe is Me! If I did then Tosh, Owen and Ianto would still be alive and the whole team and Rhys would be immortal and Jack would be with Ianto forever! Okay, enough dreaming! Please review. If you do you get a piece of my Godmother's chocolate cake, which is amazing. I'm not being biased! Everyone says so! Please review! *does puppy-dog eyes* _


End file.
